


Forbidden Fruit

by 5SecondsAtTheDisco



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack, Deceit, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsAtTheDisco/pseuds/5SecondsAtTheDisco
Summary: I wrote this especially for Awsten and Travis





	Forbidden Fruit

The purple-haired boy wanted it. He knew he shouldn't. He'd missed it more than anything during the tour and now it was just out of his reach.

Geoff thought he was crazy. His obsession wasn't normal, but it couldn't be helped. Awsten couldn't help what he wanted.

He loved the smooth cold against his skin and the way it felt inside his mouth. He craved the taste. No girl could ever give him a thrill like this.

Travis had tried to get him help. They'd signed him up for therapy. They'd tried to lead by example. But it couldn't be helped. Awsten couldn't help what he wanted.

As the boy's plane landed in Texas after the band's European tour, he breathed in the hot air, knowing he was close. Knowing he could once more indulge in the forbidden fruit. He raced off the plane and ran into Jawn's arms.

"I need it so badly," Awsten whispered into the red-headed boy's ear. "I've missed it so much."

Otto looked on, ashamed and wondering what everyone else would think of the needy singer. He wished the younger boy would just admit how wrong his craving was. But it couldn't be helped. Awsten couldn't help what he wanted.

Jawn took Awsten's hand and steered him toward the place where Awsten would finally get what he needed so badly. Together, they took what they had so desperately needed. Onlookers stared at them in disgust as Awsten's mouth filled with a sweet liquid. He swallowed, smiling the whole time.

"You wouldn't believe how awful the orange juice is in Europe."

**Author's Note:**

> Orange juice sucks


End file.
